Our Baby
by LeiaOrganicSolo
Summary: I forced out a smile. The words in my mouth tasted like poison. "Our baby?" Edward's POV. This takes place between Part One of Breaking Dawn Bella's POV and Part Two Jacob's POV


**A kinda long oneshot from Edward's POV. The book never talks about the ride home to Forks after their honeymoon, so I made it up. Ta da.  
**

* * *

Bella was quiet, painfully quiet.

A pain stabbed through my chest. She was afraid.

_How could I have been so stupid? _

Why did I give in, why did I listen to her when I knew it wasn't right. Knew it was wrong.

"Bella love, are you all right?"

She looked at me in response, opening her mouth to reply. Eyes widening, suddenly she turned a pale shade of green.

"I'll be right back," she whispered, standing up to make her way to the plane's restroom. Her hand was clamped over her mouth.

I couldn't take my eyes off of her as she stumbled towards the bathroom. Bella's stomach was a little rounder, a little more defined than yesterday. She looked pregnant. I swallowed loudly.

The, thing (I couldn't bring myself to call it a fetus) was growing at an alarming pace. I hoped, I prayed that we could get to Carlisle in time.

A man sitting across from us gave me a knowing look.

_"Kid looks pretty scared. Wonder if their parents know."_

I could barely force myself to smile at the stranger. In the back of my mind that wasn't stressing (no, more like obsessing) over the safety of Bella, I pondered at what the thought I had just heard. We both only looked to be about seventeen, eighteen tops. Of course, Bella _was_ only a teenager. I myself was nearly one hundred and six years old, but he didn't know that.

If Bella wasn't so scared, she'd be glaring silently out of the window.

I told you so, she'd mutter. I look like a teenager girl, fresh out of high school, knocked up like some country town hick.

And me? Well, obviously I was the father, scared as hell.

_I'm so afraid._

Bella made her way back to our seats, hands over her protruding stomach.

I stood up to help her, but she shook her head.

Does she hate me?

She resumed sitting silently, hand gently stroking her stomach. Blocking out all of the thoughts in my head that didn't belong to me, I attempted to figure out why Bella was ignoring me.

Besides the fact that I had implanted a killing monstrosity inside of her.

"Bella." My voice was quiet, low. "Bella, please, tell me what's wrong."

She looked at me. Her brown eyes held so many emotions.

Pain, hurt, betrayal.

_Stupid stupid stupid._ I had been an idiot, a fool. _I'm so sorry love._

In a single act of stupidity I had managed to ruin everything that ever mattered. My Bella.

I knew that she could not stay a human any longer. She was much to vulnerable.

"Nothing's wrong," she replied.

She always was a bad liar.

"Bella, please. I'm so sorry. Tell me what's wrong." What I wouldn't give to read her mind at this moment in time.

She remained silent, but tears welled up in her eyes.

"Bella?" I was panicking now. I've never hated myself more than now. "Bella, sweetheart." I gently wiped away the tears.

"I'm fine," she muttered, sniffling. Her lower lip was trembling. "It's just-"

Her voice broke.

I felt as though a stake was being driven through my heart.

"Bella, love. It's alright." Gently I put my arm around her shoulders. Her only reaction was to sink deeper into my side. "Please, tell me what's wrong."

She shook her head stubbornly. "It's nothing."

I sighed. Why did she have to be difficult. Ignoring the thoughts bouncing around my head I gently took her chin in my hand. "Bella, you can tell me anything. Please. This is driving me insane."

No, I already was insane.

She looked down. "I just don't see... How could you..." She trailed off.

I nodded, trying to get her to continue.

_Please Bella. Please._

"How could you want to get rid of our baby?"

The breath that I really didn't need to take caught in my throat.

_Our? Our... Baby?_

"You, but you- That means," I sputtered, a cold feeling taking over me.

For the love of...

She nodded. "How could you want to get rid of something that's ours? That we made. Together."

_Ours?_

I forced out a smile. The words in my mouth tasted like poison.

"Our baby?"

* * *

**I always wondered what happened in between Part One and Part Two of Breaking Dawn...**

**So here it is!  
**

**~LeiaOrganicSolo**


End file.
